


A Shit Night at the Bar

by Renix



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Koriand'r, Alpha Roy Harper, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Sexual Assault, Multi, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Verse, Protective mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renix/pseuds/Renix
Summary: An outing at a bar doesn't go so well for Jason. Thank god his mates are near.
Relationships: Koriand'r/Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Koriand'r, Roy Harper/Koriand'r/Jason Todd
Comments: 5
Kudos: 290





	A Shit Night at the Bar

**Author's Note:**

> First fic. I hope you like it.

The lights flashing everywhere, the deafening music, the loud crowd, everything in this nightclub was giving Jason a headache which was getting nastier by the time. Why had he agreed to come? Oh yeah, because he was unable to say "no" to his two lovely Alphas. But really, how could he resist Roy's puppy dog eyes and Kori's hopeful smile? After their latest mission's success, they wanted to celebrate and have a little fun. Well, Jason was having a lot of fun sporting aches throughout his entire body, even though he wasn't hurt in the mission.

In the stool next to him was Roy finishing his second drink for the night. Nothing alcoholic of course. He was serious about staying clean and had succeeded in doing so for two years straight. There were some difficult times but Roy always pulled through at the end. Both Jason and Kori were proud of him.

"Hey jaybird, ready for that dance?" even though his incessant asking for a dance was getting on his nerves tonight. Generally he didn't mind, but right now his mood wasn't the best to say the least.

"Roy, my answer hasn’t changed in the last three minutes and in case you forgot it’s a no."

"I will keep asking at the end of every song till one of them gets you moving."

"It isn't the song's fault and anyway you know my opinion of them."

"That they are crappy and only good for making people's ears bleed?"

"Exactly. They-" Kori who had been silently listening to their conversation in exasperation from his other side interrupts him by placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Jason we love you but please don't go on a tirade about good quality music again. And Roy, you still owe me a dance."

"Oh right, sorry princess. I totally forgot," he says face palming making Kori chuckle and Jason smile.

"Jason, will you be fine on your own for a little while?" asks Kori as she stands up.

"I think I will manage Kori. You know. Being a grown up man with my own leather jacket and all," he says grinning.

"I would rather you wore leather pants instead, jaybird," says Roy wiggling his eyebrows and gets smacked in the head by both of them.

"You are both so immature," chastises Kori playfully.

"You love us," is Jason and Roy's simultaneous answer.

"I can't argue with that," she agrees and starts pulling Roy toward the dance floor."See you in a bit Jay," and with that they vanish into the crowd.

Jason turns around in his seat facing the booth and signs. He had started feeling hazy too somewhere in the middle of the discussion. At least they could leave and head home after Roy and Kori's dance was over. He was about to order a second drink when he feels it. A stare. He subtly checks the crowd and ... there. In a dark corner of the club a man was leaning relaxed on the wall looking right at him. He had a muscular build and he was as tall as him, maybe even taller by a couple of inches. Stereotypical Alpha physique. Well, Jason couldn't be sure just from that. He is an Omega after all and he is nothing like one should be both in body built and behaviour by society’s standards. Jason turns his head away and starts thinking. Was it a coincidence or was the man here specifically for him? A bounty for his head maybe? It wasn't uncommon lately with all the people he had pissed off. Suddenly, he feels a present near him. He eyes from the corner of his eyes the man sitting in the stool previously occupied by Kori and alarm bells go off in his head. For the man to have gotten so close without him noticing either he was a skilled assassin or Jason was worse for wear than he thought. From up this close he could even smell and identify the man's scent. Definitely an Alpha. He shakes his head and tunes in the conversation going on nearby.

"A double vodka," replies the man in a gruff voice to the barman, a Beta, and then faces Jason." And you sweetheart, what should I get you?"

Perfect. Jason gave him too much credit in his previous evaluation. He didn't know if he should be relieved that the man wasn't paid to kill him or annoyed that he didn't seem to catch a break. He was feeling shit as it was. He didn't need to deal with an Alpha coming on to him who was too much of an idiot to grasp the meaning of "no". He usually wore his scent blockers and tried to pass as a Beta, avoiding the drama that followed every Omega's life, but his skin felt too sensitive today and they were irritating him. He had barely managed to tolerate them for the mission. So when it was over, he tore them out and didn't bother placing new ones.

"Nothing, I had enough," he says in a steady and disinteresting voice trying to discourage his advances. Instead, the man moves closer.

"Come on, beautiful. Don't be shy. I promise I can keep you good company," he leers. And that’s when Jason’s patience runs out.

"Give it to someone who wants it," he growls low in his throat.

"Don’t be difficult now. You were asking for it, coming in here smelling heat from miles and…"

Jason’s mind didn’t hear the rest. Two words kept being repeated in his head. Smelling heat. But he wasn’t …,oh! Now his symptoms made sense. He was an idiot not to have realised sooner. But he hadn’t missed any of his suppressants’ doses. Even with his team’s busy schedule (or maybe because of it) he made sure to take them at all times. He didn’t want to work through any heats in the middle of fighting. Engrossed in his thoughts, he is surprised when the man abruptly stands up and grabs him. He is almost dragged half the way to the back rooms of the club when he finally reacts. With a quick move Jason breaks the hold on him and takes a couple of steps back.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing, you asshole?" he shouts. The man opens his mouth but Jason doesn’t stop his verbal attack."If you can’t keep it in your pants it is not my fault, fucker. Leave me alone or…"

"Or what?" he snaps." What can a little Omega slut do to me?"

"This," is the answer accompanied with a hard punch to his face. Though not from Jason who is staring at what just happened but from Roy who corners the now lying on the floor man. He gets to see the first drops of blood running from the man’s broken nose before he is engulfed in a pair of strong arms. A concerned Kori blocks his vision asking him if he is ok. He nods and not moving out of her embrace returns to watching the scene unfolded in front of him.

"And if I see you anywhere near our Omega again a broken nose will be the least of your worries. Do you understand?" Roy growls threateningly. The man cowers and scrambles to get away. After he is sure the man isn’t coming back, Roy gets his messy red locks out of his face, turns and promptly throws himself at Jason.

"Jaybird, are you all right? Did that bastard hurt you? Did he-"

"Roy calm down. I am fine," he says and he means it. He was with his caring Alphas now. But it doesn’t put Roy at ease.

"Are you sure, Jay?" asks Kori worriedly.

"Yes," he replies and with a quieter voice," Let’s ... let’s just go home please." Roy and Kori smile gently.

"Of course, Jay." 

* * * Later that night at home * * *

"I can’t believe this happened because you didn’t realise you were going into heat," Roy manages to gasp between laughs.

"Shut up Roy," is Jayson’s grumpy and most importantly only answer. A testament to his exertion. Roy just laughs harder."You are the worst boyfriend ever," Jason rolls his eyes.

"Don’t worry Jason. You couldn’t possibly know that your suppressants would be ineffective after only a couple of months’ use," soothes Kori, always the reasonable one, not stopping once petting his head. They are cuddling on the couch covered in a pile of fluffy blankets and soft pillows. 

"From now on I am changing them every month," he declares vehemently and just to be petty he throws a pillow at Roy’s still laughing face. Were those tears on his eyes? Unbelievable!

"Hey," is Roy’s indignant reply.

"You deserved it," he accuses while a smirk appears on his handsome face. Roy shakes his head but lets it slide without further ado. His jaybird is home safe and content. That’s all that matters.

"Enough," sighs Kori, "Roy, stop tormenting Jason and come join us."

"Right up Kori". In an instant his arms are wrapping around Jason while Kori’s hand finds his. Jason unconsciously starts purring and both he and Kori inwardly coo at how adorable he is. Yes, Roy concludes. All that matters is that they found each other and the three of them are happy together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
